


Is he blind? He must be.

by Texal0985764



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absolutely not accurate in the real world, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Badass Katsuki Mari, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Tags will change as I change my mind, Wolf Makkachin & Vicchan, Work In Progress, based off of history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texal0985764/pseuds/Texal0985764
Summary: Yuuri is a low-born omega noble. His grand-parents were merchants, and his parents aren't technically nobility. Yet despite all of that, he was educated along side the crown prince, Victor. At age 10 he left to learn his craft. The craft of charm and seduction, becoming an omega. It wasn't as debauched and indulgent as people made it out to be, and was more about protocol and decorum than anything else. Besides, as an omega child of a low noble family his prospects were grim. He just wished he didn't have to be dependent on his alpha mate for the rest of his life. Today will be the first time anyone in his home country would see him in 13 years. Yuuri just hoped he wouldn't screw it upToday Victor would have to give in, he couldn't stall anymore. His father had been pressuring him to marry since he'd presented at age 15. His father had even brought a swath of omegas to try and tempt him. Honestly, he had only felt a flutter of something in his youth, about a boy he remembered. A boy named Yuuri.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Mari & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Mari & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Victor Nikiforov's Father
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. It has been too long...

**Author's Note:**

> HII! This is my first fanfic ever. I hoped to post another as my first, but decided that dealing with lighter subject matter may benefit everyone. My writing style is a little hard to understand sometimes, as I may jump character, space and time without warning. Feel free to leave comments with suggestions, feedback, requests for clarification and your opinion. I sincerely value your opinions, it is always good to learn from others, but we must respect everyone so if anyone is spreading hate, I will deal with it as I see fit. I may also leave bonus photos and drawings of things I have mentioned in the text. This will take time as completing a drawing properly can be quite a challenge. I may also mention music from time to time, making sure to provide links. I know this can be quite clunky but I ensure you, listening to the short (around 3 mins) pieces of music will add dimension to the story, as it can be hard to convey emotions with just words. I hope you will enjoy my story as much as I have enjoyed indulging my creativity and free (not really) time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. (Un beta-ed)  
> (this was the first chapter I wrote, and I hadn't yet decided on period- the outfit is slightly off)

Drab, dark, devoid of colour and emotion. This was the world Victor lived, and would always live in. His reality was in sharp contrast to the public portrayal of him as a playboy, a airhead prince. Known to the wives of Vilmber as the swashbuckling rogue who would provide ample entertainment. To their husbands, the man who would one day seduce their wives and claim them as his own. No, not one day. They had already been seduced. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers in thought. He needed to change that perception of him if he was to be king one day. A prince can gain support from amusing tales, but a king must command respect from those who follow him. 

What was going on downstairs was not the way to accomplish this. His father had always been absent, having been more interested in women and alcohol than him. His mother had died when he was young, as a result of a rebel raid during a period of instability, making him the kingdoms only successor. His tutor Yakov had raised him, and later his younger (bastard) half-brother Yuri. His lessons also included, before Yuri and the high born orphaned noble Otabek had joined, a lesser noble by the name of Yuuri. His mother had been friends with Yuuri's mother after she had escorted her to the North to marry his father. Yuuri's family were recent immigrants by nobility standards, and held land near the countries border with the east. It was claimed that they still spoke the language of the east. The world was divided up by the four directions, the North, South, East and West. The North, his kingdom, was known for winter and mountains, the South for sun and islands, the West for technology and a fascination with culture and the East for beautiful craftsmanship and their devotion to nature.

He had once been confused about his reputation. Over the years it had become devastatingly clear that it was a result of not his, but his fathers actions. He had gone into battle, which Yakov had prepared him for, and had won quite a few. However, it was his father hiring bards to compose ballads about the battles (and maidens) that had painted him in an untrue light. He was still a virgin at age 27. His fathers efforts for his 18th birthday party, namely in hiring a group of prostitutes, had only done worse for his reputation. At least he wasn't regarded as a sexual predator... yet. Every time his father tried to get close to him, he always ended up wrecking something in his life, like giving Yuuri the chance to study in the East, it was just better to stay away from him. Yuuri... Yuuri. What would he look like now?

Victor had changed since presenting at 15. He was an alpha, the top class of society and as a royal alpha, he was afforded a certain level of biological and societal privilege. Yuuri had been sent away at such a young age that he hadn't presented yet, but his kind and sweet nature marked him out for the rarest type of secondary gender, an omega. Victor's silver hair had been long a while ago, but he had decided to crop it after it kept getting tangled in battle, his grey ears sat alert at the top of his head, perked up and listening to everything around him. Dark blue irises sat in the middle of his eyes, narrowing to slits when he was stressed or angry. His style was impeccable, and it and the way he carried himself raised him above everyone else, a level no-one could hope to match. 

* * *

Christophe, an old friend from his battle days and now a permanent second, came trudging up the stairs of the balcony he was standing on. Victor leant against the balustrade of the balcony, looking out over a courtyard, dreaming of times long gone by.

Victor looked sad, Chris thought as he walked up the stairs. He must be remembering something painful. He gave a slight tug at the lead he held in his hand. On the other side, a brown wolf about his size when fully lying down, with floppy ears and a mouth full of the teeth begrudgingly followed him up those steps. He wasn't concerned about the wolf though, it was basically Victor's second half (the childish, playful half) and had been with Victor since age 16. The wolf had been precious cargo travelling with a great baggage train at the tail of a invading army. The fools had left the train undefended, so had to return to their kingdom. 

_"Victor. Stop looking so sad, there are some very pretty young omegas downstairs. Don't you want me to arrange a hook up? Or I could have a lovely afternoon myself, Dauphin.' Chris sounded so seductive, even waggling his eyebrows, that he nearly gagged. Victor should be laughing by now, but he just stood stone still._   
_"Victor what did you remember?" Chris dropped his act in favour of comforting his friend. Honestly, Victor could be so smart sometimes but so dumb at others._

_"I just." Victor practically howled, his voice thick with tears, "remembered what Yuuri was like. Why do I even have to do this Chris? I have a lifetime to fulfil my duties!" Chris let the air hang thick with his question, not daring to answer it. They both knew the answer anyway._

_Because the king commanded it. The king could command anything._

_After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Chris cleared his throat, "So umm. Just get back soon okay, your excuse of needing to walk Makkachin was flimsy at best and now it's basically non-existent." At that moment Victor tensed. Chris leaned over, worried, as a young man was helped out of a litter._

* * *

Yuuri? Not it couldn't possibly be, but yet here he was. Yuuri. His Yuuri. From his youth. Yuuri. He was even more seductive than he remembered. He mentally face palmed. Of course Yuuri was prettier than when they had last met, Yuuri had been 10 after all. His snow white to gold ears were off to the side and his black hair was long, the tell-tale marks of an omega. His inner alpha awakened and he wished he could scoop up Yuuri in his arms and carry him off to his bed to ravish him. He blushed red at this thought and reigned in his instincts. With his father on his case he didn't need to set him off. He focused on what Yuuri was wearing instead. He was wearing a snow white gown with pink and red watercolour overlays of flowers and plants. It had deep square sleeves, with ruffles, and a side collar. He was wearing an obi of pink fabric. The outfit then transitioned into a more western style, with a layered skirt that reached just above his ankles. It had a lot of round draping of fabric on it that gathered at the back. His shoes were made of soft fabric with a ribbon pattern that resembled ballet shoes. They had heels that left patterned tracks in the snow he stepped in, pretty, patterned lilies that were outlined in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Let me know (please!). I may be inconsistent with updates, as education is insane (I am currently attempting to stall for an exam), but I intend to finish this. There was not much humour in this but I needed to set up the story. I am sorry I had to rely on stereotypes to set up the world, but for a story like this I would normally do a whole lot more world building. I just wanted to get this out to see what everyone thinks. I have also mashed up Asian and Western dress in Yuuri's outfit so I'm worried about the reception of that. 
> 
> I will also mention, that as I am more familiar with the female anatomy any of my fashion drawing will mostly be done on female forms. This is because I don't want to place unrealistic standards on men (the media does this to women and to men) just because I'm not as familiar with male anatomy. I'm not trying to take the gayness out of this fanfic (like I could! These two just get gayer every time you try to pull them apart). I'm sorry, writing just gets my fashion juices flowing! 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever done something like this so be nice to my comment section!


	2. A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be about A/B/O dynamics. I know that many will be familiar with these, but I have adapted them to the society I have created, so just read the second half. 
> 
> For those who have no idea what this is, A/B/O is mostly used in a sexual context. I am not a smut writer, and am mainly using this for world building purposes. This means that I will not be including some more hardcore stuff, but THERE WILL BE POTENTIALLY SENSETIVE CONTENT. If you can't handle that- don't read this fic.

Background A/B/O:

In this universe, people have primary and secondary genders. People have a primary gender, male to female on a spectrum, and a secondary gender, either Alpha, Omega or Beta. These don't affect attraction. People present their secondary gender around age 15, but it is possible to get a good guess of someone's secondary gender before because of their personality. Each dynamic has a specific scent from the pheromones they produce, these scents can convey peoples moods, and each person has a specific scent. I have decided to go with people having no control over the pheromones they produce. Everyone has scent glands on their neck and each wrist. Mates bond through biting the scent gland.

Alphas make up around 20% of the population, and are at the top. They are generally the strongest, smartest and lead countries, groups or other things. Alphas are generally competitive, dominant and often impulsive. Alpha's have ruts, 3-4 days of intense sexual activity, they work on instinct during these, and go through periods of 'blacking out'. All alphas have or gain penis's during their first rut, when they present. They have a knot, or a mass of tissue, at the base of their penis which swells, inside their mate, during sexual intercourse. If it is pulled out before it has deflated (15-20mins) it will cause damage to their mate. They can get everyone but beta males and other alphas pregnant, but are most suited to omega partners. 

Betas are humans with light pheromones, they make up 75% of the population. They can get beta females, and omegas pregnant.

Omegas are around 5% of the population and are generally seen as the weakest and kindest of the dynamics. They are often mates of Alphas and help to 'manage' their alpha. They often help alpha's think clearer and become calmer. They are lowest in the society but are also seen as rare and are prized as mates. Their mates often become protective of them. Omegas are submissive to everyone (but...). They can be impregnated by every dynamic (except other omegas) and have heats. A heat is 3-4 days of increased sexual activity, again working on instinct and go through periods of 'blacking out'. The first heat is when they present. They produce slick, a self lubricating substance. Omegas are very fertile and even males have vaginas. Alpha and omega rut and heat cycles often sync up when they are mates.

If you want to know more- look it up online.

* * *

Specific A/B/O:

Alphas have three scents, omegas have four and Betas only have a base scent. Before presenting people have a base 'child scent', then people gain scents when they present and their base scent changes from 'child' to 'adult'. Omegas usually wear traditionally female clothes, while Alphas usually wear traditionally male clothes. Betas wear clothes relating to their gender. Of course, there are exceptions. Omegas have side ears (see earlier outfit) and fast-growing long hair (symbolises being an omega), while Alphas have forward ears (normal wolf ears) and slow growing hair, long hair on an alpha is associated with wisdom. (Victor has a special gene, and cutting off his hair was not received well). Betas have normal human ears and normal growing hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (breaths out air in relief) Now that's done! Seriously though - I was putting that off. If I missed anything let me know in the comments!


	3. Follow me always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets the king and dances with Victor. Mari shows him to their apartments. Victor literally loses it!  
> (Actually: The story takes a surprising twist as Yuuri ends up *almost* face first in the snow. I'm sorry the story did what it wanted.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've taken inspiration for this for around the late medieval to early Tudor period in England but this is not historically accurate. Don't hate me!

The litter ride was horrific. As an omega, Yuuri bruised easily, and he was pretty sure that he was covered in purple marks. His beta maid, Phichit had worried himself sick about bandits, and his head was pounding. They had tried to entertain themselves by singing songs such as Soldier, Poet, King (by the Oh hellos- just a nice song you might enjoy: [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z8zZBBkIRw)), but that had fallen apart quickly. It had worked for the first few days, but the trip had since gained a boring repetitive tone. They stopped at inns over-night, travelled during the day and repeated the cycle. It had been two weeks when they finally reached their destination. Yuuri was yearning to stretch his legs.

When they arrived at the castle Yuuri and Phichit had been ushered into the courtyard. Phichit had been helped out first, by a servant, boots slapping against hard tiles. Yuuri had been helped out second, by the Phichit, as no servant could touch an omega. The cold wind on his skin was a welcome change from the stuffiness of his furs. He'd happily dumped them in the back of the litter, though he knew he would have to wear them again soon. He gently pushed back his sleeves and stuck a foot out of the litter, before extending a hand to Phichit. He leant against him while tentatively placing his foot on a box below. Once he found his footing, Yuuri stepped onto the box and started walking towards the entry to the inner keep.

He had placed red powder in his low jade heels, in a lily pattern, the flower of purity. It had been a bit of fun, to make the lilies red, so that they now symbolised passion and looked like they were printed in blood. He didn't envy the person who could have to clean the floor though. It had been Minako's idea to differentiate him from the rest of the crowd. His old mentor's idea had worked spectacularly, he thought, as he felt the eyes of everyone in the courtyard on him. Before, he would have shied away from the attention, but it had been Minako who had taught him:

**The court is a stage. On stage you are confident. Therefore you should be confident in the royal court. So go on! Make me adore you!**

Yuuri smiled, taking his first gently look up. A whiff of Alpha scent tugged at his nose. A hint of evergreen and fresh snow and the overpowering scent of warm, comforting hot chocolate. That reminded him of someone. Yuuri tugged at his brain until he came up with a memory. Summer days spent outside while learning. Soft tones of chocolate taking the edge off of angry scents of leather. A little more digging yielded a name, Victor Nikiforov, Crown Prince of the North, his old class mate. 

* * *

Victor was drunk on the scent of Yuuri. He had somehow caught his eye and the smells of flowers, a sugary substance he couldn't place, roasted nuts and some food that Yuuri had introduced him to was making its way up his nose. The food had rice and chicken and... Oh! right, katsudon. Yuuri's mum had made it for his lunch one day, and he had shared it with Victor. Well, either way, it was intoxicating.

* * *

Chris stared at Victor while silently cursing his luck. It was hard enough to manage Victor at the best of times. If you didn't believe that he could point to numerous occasions where Victor had managed to nearly get himself killed while rushing some enemy camp. Truly, he was surprised that Victor still had all four limbs to show for himself. Now he would have to deal with his friend endlessly pinning over someone close by, not faraway. Though despite himself, Chris could see the appeal. Victor had described a child, in child like terms. This man was nothing like that. His steps were graceful and swift, and his gaze unwavering. He could probably melt hearts with only those eyes. The scent of highly aroused Alpha brought him back from his musings. He wasn't aware how deeply he had fallen into his head before then. Chris had never smelt Victor so aroused. The crispness of his usual scent had faded into the rarely seen warm chocolate. He shook his head and waited for him to snap out of his trance. He needed to step in though, before Victor did something he would later regret. 

* * *

Phichit crashed into Yuuri while telling off some imbecilic fool who was dropping their baggage. Didn't he know that those bags contained precious hand sewn dresses that had taken them years to complete? Most people tended to look down on those who sewed their own clothes, but Yuuri hadn't been able to find anything that truly suited his tastes. He had decided to go very exotic for his first impression though. He should probably be wearing a head-dress right now. There was time for that later though. Minako had suggested that they play up the foreign aspect of Yuuri. It made him more desirable apparently, and what Yuuri needed now was desirability. Yuuri was 23, an unseemly age for an omega to not be mated. In a few more years they both knew what would happen. It didn't do to dwell on possibilities though.

* * *

Before he understood what was happening, Yuuri felt a stinging pain in his hands as they landed on the freezing, snowy ground. Luckily he had caught himself before he had entirely landed on the cobblestones. As he breathed a sigh of relief, he looked around. Phichit was sprawled on the ground and a crowd had gathered, watching. Sighing he pushed himself up and extended a hand to Phichit. So much for a first impression! Phichit smiled gratefully and then began to ramble a ton of apologies.

_"Ah! I'm so sorry, I... I. Your Dresses! Yes. There was a servant who... and Oh! We spent weeks trying to sew them... I just can't believe. Now they're covered in snow and I ran into you... Oops ! Sorry! " Yuuri was nearly doubled over in laughter by the time Phichit was finished. Except, that wasn't proper behaviour for an omega, so he just smiled._

_"Oh Phichit. What would I do without you? We are in a rush though, the king must not be kept waiting." As the King had no omega mate anymore, Yuuri would be presented to the him. Mari wouldn't be happy if they were late, and if what he had heard about the king what true, he wouldn't have a head soon._

Phichit nodded before issuing some short orders to some of the servants dealing with their baggage and litter. Yuuri smoothed his dress and brushed the snow out of his long hair, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Phichit held his hand out for Yuuri to grasp again and walked him into the keep.

* * *

Victor's heart stopped as he saw Yuuri fall on the snow. He began to growl angrily at the maid who had barrelled into him, he had no right! His fear was dampened when Yuuri got back up and brushed the snow off of him. It still hurt when he saw how cold Yuuri's face and hands were though. What was he thinking! He hadn't seen Yuuri since he was 14 and he was this protective of him. He needed to get reacquainted. He rushed to the stairs and Chris grabbed him. One look at his eyes showed he understood. He did make sure to hand him Makkachin and shove some snow in his face, both to rouse him and to provide an alibi of a energetic walk with Makkachin. They then walked down the stairs and towards the main hall. The laughter of omegas, clinking of glasses and music reminded him just how long the night would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that chapter I promise the next will actually contain the dance and we will get to meet Mari. I will update on Friday or over the weekend and updates will be a lot more frequent as we head into the Christmas holidays, but no promises! As usual, let me know what you think, and enjoy the song!


	4. Follow me always (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets the king and dances with Victor. Mari shows him to their apartments. Victor literally loses it! (Second times the charm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and short chapters. Here’s an extra-long chapter as consolidation. I’ve been going through some personal family stuff. I’ll write more about it in another fic, which I’m currently working on (it will be posted later). See you again after Christmas or in the new year!

_‘Yuuri! What happened! Do you know how late you are?’ Yuuri mentally recoiled as Mari’s words hit him like slaps. Yet he never lost his composure._

_He lowered his voice and spoke, ‘Unfortunately we had some issues with the baggage, so we are a little late.’ He took a small step backwards, straight into a curtsy. ‘I am sorry to have inconvenienced you, Mari-nee-chan, may you, Otosan and Okasan forgive me.’ He lowered his head in shame, at the perfect inclement. Minako would be proud. As the only sensei who knew northern customs, it had fallen to her to instruct him. She had been his teacher for 13 years. 13 years of early mornings, late nights, and constant learning. All to get him here._

_‘Yuuri’ Mari’s tone conveyed a hint of worry as she grabbed his arm and lifted him up. ‘We send you away and you become a perfect lady! What happened to little boy who tumbled around in the dirt with me?’ Yuuri gave a worried look. Hadn’t they sent him away to become a perfect omega? Had he failed?_

_Mari swallowed thickly. ‘Don’t sweat it Yuuri. Look, we should get going. I’ll present you to the king, we might join the festivities for a bit, and then we’ll go back to the family apartments.’_

_‘Festivities?’ Yuuri was confused. It was the middle of winter, now was not the time for festivities._

_‘Oh! The king decided after Crown Prince Victors birthday, that his son should take a consort. Apparently, he has been without one since he presented. They have invited some eligible foreign royalty to spend the winter and spring here, and this is the first day they’re all here. The palace is holding a party.’ Mari looked bored as she recited the information, as the alpha representative of Haesetsu she must have had to relay the information a lot. Yuuri remembered that the people in town could be nosy._

Yuuri nodded and silently motioned for Phichit. He took his waiting arm and collected his thoughts. Today would begin the biggest performance of his life, he couldn’t afford to slip up.

* * *

_‘Your majesty, Crown Prince Victor and the marquess Giacometti.’ A servant announced as they entered the main hall, cutting off music in the process._

_‘Ah son. Makkachin is alright I hope?’ Sugary sweetness with an edge. His father’s classic tone._

_‘Yes, your majesty. He was simply too excitable during the banquet.’ Victor met the tone and raised it cordiality. The mix had been perfected over many years of boring court functions._

_‘Well let us continue. I shall introduce the lovely omegas here.’ He gestured towards the first omega seated and she stood up, before dropping into a curtsey. Victor gave a mental sigh and walked towards her, stopping a respectful distance away. ‘This is my lady Emma. Daughter of the distinguished baron Reeds, from the west.’ A curtsey and bow, and then the next lady. ‘And this is my lady…’_

_He was cut off by another servant, ‘Please forgive me your majesty, but this omega has been standing for quite a while. I fear it may not be good for his health.’ The king waved his hand in acknowledgement and affirmation as the servant continued. ‘Announcing the ambassador from Haesetsu, Mari Kastuki and her omega brother, Kastuki Yuuri.’ At that, two new figures entered the main hall. A bowing alpha, that bore some resemblance to the second figure, deep in a curtsey. He carefully rose, leaning on the arm of a beta who accompanied him. Phichit and Yuuri. Despite himself, Victor smiled._

_‘Your majesty, in the interests of the omegas receiving adequate amounts of sleep, why don’t we forgo the formalities? Let’s instead go straight to some dancing and music, before sending these lovely omegas off to bed?’ Victor resisted the urge to stare at Yuuri, instead focusing his attention on his father, looking as sincere as possible._

_The king considered it before smiling, ‘Yes. We shouldn’t tire out anyone and endanger their health. Music!’_

Victor looked delighted before gesturing for Yuuri to come closer. The musicians struck up a lively tune. **(I’ve given up on the historical accuracy for the songs. Actual medieval music or bardcore just doesn’t have music that convey the mood I want. Also pop music’s fascination with love makes it weirdly appropriate. Therefore, I present you with[Move your body ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxrSAwtdtuQ)by Sia, and [Don't Stop the Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qT6I-UzC1mE) by Rihanna)**

* * *

Yuuri took a tentative step closer as Victor beckoned before another omega curtseyed at his feet. She said something, but Yuuri couldn’t hear over the music, and Victor held out a hand for her to dance. Yuuri pouted before Mari grabbed his arm and they joined the fray. It was a whirlwind, dancing always made him feel alive. He had completely forgotten about everything else when the change of partners came up. He felt his hand being grabbed by someone new and looked up. Piercing blue eyes greeted him, carefully studying his face.

_‘You’re quite some dancer you know?’ Yuuri blushed at Victors words, before semi-answering._

_‘Well I’m n...ot that good, no, not like umm… you or… Minako-sensei.’ He was ready to die at his lack of decorum, but Victor just beamed and spun him around._

_‘No. I don't know who Minako-sensei is but, when you dance, they can’t help but look.’ Yuuri knew this was true, but it still didn’t feel real. None of this did._

Then ending of the song brought them back to reality as they were forced to change partners once again. Throughout the night they both met and danced with others, but always found a way back to the other once more. Following each other’s movements, apart and together once more.

The king had been right about the length of court pageants. It was now the middle of the night for goodness sakes! They had danced, watched a play and somehow managed to eat a sugar sculpture of the palace. Yuuri’s head was pounding as they were dismissed. He hadn’t managed to meet any other omegas, but plenty of alphas had danced with him. Maybe one of them would be a potential mate? And Victor, Oh how his heart soared at the thought! But he wouldn’t want him. They hadn’t really talked since he had left, and they were kids back then. Besides, he could pick from omegas far above his station.

* * *

Phichit opened his mouth to speak as soon as they were out of the hall, but Yuuri silenced him with a gentle stare. Mari couldn’t help noticing that both Phichit and Yuuri were a bit giddy, though Yuuri hid it better. Still, it wasn’t fooling anyone, and she silently prayed that Yuuri had found an alpha he liked. He needed a mate, and she hoped her little brother wouldn’t be forced into a bond. But if that’s what had to be done to protect him, Mari wouldn’t stand in the way. No matter how much it would break her heart. Bad things happened to unmated omegas, especially low status ones.

_‘Where are we going, Mari-nee-chan?’ Yuuri’s voice cut through her musings as she half-dragged him along another corridor._

_‘To the family apartments of course.’ Mari was getting impatient. It was dangerous to be out after dark, even if they were inside the castle._

_‘The ones gifted by the old queen, that we used to stay in?’ When they were little the old queen had been kind and allowed both Yuuri and Mari to study at court. Yuuri with peers his own age, and Mari with hers. Mari stayed silent, conveying the message that it was obvious. They finally reached the apartments a few minutes later._

* * *

_Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes. Since he had left the east everything had looked nothing like what he had seen everyday for the past 13 years. However, these apartments were outfitted just like the ones he had been used to in the east._

_‘Do you like it? Mother and father had it renovated after you left.’ Mari put her hand on his shoulder. ‘I will take the smaller bedroom and you can have the larger.’_

_‘Mari no! You’re older, take the larger one.’ Mari was more important than he was, as their family’s only successor._

_‘Yuuri, don’t pretend you don’t need the space for your nest. And what about Phichit?’ Yuuri blushed at Mari’s words but couldn’t argue with her logic. Mari wished him good night and left for her bedroom. Yuuri entered his along with the beta._

_‘Yuuri! Look at this room! And the apartments! Wait, do you think they brought up my hamsters yet? They can’t stay outside in the snow.’ He had missed Phichits lively banter, through the boring evening._

_‘Your hamsters are here Phichit. We should really get to bed though.’ Yuuri was bone tired, and there were probably more festivities to attend to tomorrow, though he hadn’t checked with Mari._

_‘But, we need to talk about this evening. Like all those handsome alphas! Did you see the Marquess Giacometti and the Crown Prince? Wait, you danced with him! You danced with him! Yuuri! You danced with the Crown Prince of the North!!!!’ It was going to be a long night, but Yuuri wouldn’t miss it for all the riches in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is so totally smitten and Yuuri kind of is too! Let’s hope the king doesn’t get involved further though. (nudge, nudge)
> 
> My writing is so terrible! This chapter feels really forced but I want to put something out before Christmas. Oh well, practice makes perfect!
> 
> How long would you prefer the chapters to be? I’m having trouble deciding. 
> 
> Have a lovely Christmas and new year’s!


	5. The puzzle of Yuuri Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor wakes up late and decides to visit Yuuri in his usual impulsive fashion. What unfolds leads him to question his long held beliefs about both Yuuri Katsuki and Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still alive! Sorry about the lack of posting. Combination of hard hitting lockdown, lack of motivation and my school deciding that more time at home meant we could do more work. I do have the next two chapters written so I'll post one next week and the other the week after. And I'll go from there. Enjoy!

The soft light of the morning flitted across the bed, with its heavy furs and soft sheets rumpled in the corner. Victor groaned as he tried to open his eyes. What time is it? Sitting up, he attempted to remember what had happened last night.

You’re quite some dancer you know?

Well I’m n...ot that good, no, not like umm… you

Yuuri. That’s what happened last night. What was to be the worst night of his life, had become the best. But that didn’t stop his horrific headache, how long had the party been? Oh god. What time was it? He was going to be late for his meeting with Yakov. And Yakov would definitely kill him. There was no time to call for a servant, so he jumped out of bed and began to gather up his clothes, carefully avoiding a sleeping Makkachin as he went. He was almost (badly) dressed when his attention was caught by a note on a small table.

Victor! Last night was way more fun than we thought it would be, no? You were quite enchanted. And I’m assuming that you’ll have a hangover in the morning, due to the amount of alcohol you drunk! So, I checked on Yakov and there’s no way the old man we be awake any time soon. So have fun today! Chris

Victor gave a huge sigh of relief and silently thanked Chris. He ruffled Makkachins fur and went to go find his menservant, who he hoped hadn’t left Victor’s chambers, in the chaos of last night.

**Ummm. I was scrolling my playlist and realised I kinda unconsciously based the party on this so... Enjoy?[Last Friday Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrCQa_gkQUI) by Katy Perry**

**(Victor & Yuuri didn't do anything this wild though they might have missed some stuff)**

Finally dressed, Victor left a sleeping Makkachin and walked down the halls, chuckling internally to himself as he observed the chaos last night had caused. Servants mopping floors and cleaning up the remnants of some sort of sugar sculpture. It was genuinely surprising to him how crazy his father’s parties could get. When he became king there was no way they would get so out of hand.

He had known the way to the Katsuki apartments a long time ago, but now he couldn’t walk a few corridors before getting turned around. He guessed a couple years of being on campaign would do that to you. He ended up having to ask for directions a lot of times before finally reaching to door. He stepped up to knock before briefly wondering whether this was a good idea. Was this too forward? Would Yuuri hate him for just turning up at his doorstep? But in usual Victor fashion he pushed open the door without a second thought and came upon a strange scene.

**Song!!!![Chant of Selflessness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7hPX6tVR5w) by 4EverfreeBrony**

Yuuri Katsuki was dancing in the middle of the apartment, having seemingly shoved the furniture to the side of the room, and there was no music playing. But even then, Victor was entranced. The way he moved, calm and in control. But also, gently like he was swaying in the wind. Without meaning it he found himself tapping along to the beat and yearning to join Yuuri. Then the music slowed and Yuuri stood his finishing pose, an arm outstretched in offering, looking down to the ground. The arm pointed at Victor. He almost hurried to him, but restrained himself as Yuuri looked up, scanning his face with panicked eyes.

* * *

Oh gods. Crown Prince Victor was in his apartments, had just seen him dancing, and he was wearing Phichit’s accident with scissors (a dress that now only went up to his knees) because there was no way he could dance in those exuberantly long dresses, that he still got tangled around his feet. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how people did it. At least past him had the sense to put on hose, but still, he would probably die from shame once he got over his shock.

* * *

Yuuri lowered his head, in what he presumed to be embarrassment, which there was no way Victor would stand for. He had just danced a wonderful piece for crying out loud. There is no way he would let him be ashamed of such a performance. Victor marched over and grabbed Yuuri’s chin, forcing it up. Their eyes met and Victor shuddered. Then he saw Yuuri’s face, one of confusion and fear. He instantly took a step back and quelled his pheromones. What had he been thinking? Yuuri relaxed immediately but still looked very on edge.

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I won’t intrude any longer” Any alpha worth their salt would immediately seek to aid a distressed omega, and since it was his presence which was making Yuuri scared, Victor would just have to leave._

_He turned on his heels and was halfway out the door before he heard a tiny, “Wait. It’s okay. I was just startled, you didn’t mean it.”_

_“But I grabbed you? That wasn’t kind or appropriate.” Victor turned back to face Yuuri, whose expression was surprisingly resolute, a huge contrast to earlier._

_“Yes, but you didn’t hurt me. And you backed off when you saw I was scared. Though I still don’t really know what’s going on.”_

_“I suppose. I was just coming to see you. I’ve missed you all these years Yuuri. And that performance was excellent, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about it!”_

* * *

His performance had been rubbish, that was a given. But missing him? What was the Crown Prince playing at? He had been just another little boy, and now he was a dime a dozen omega amongst these Princesses Victor had been presented with.

It dawned on him that Victor was looking at him expectantly. Right! He was expecting an answer. Umm…

_“I’m sorry it had no music. A lot of the flaws would have been covered up by it.” Smooth Katsuki. You just contradicted a prince, in whose castle and lands you currently reside._

_“I could get the court musicians to come and play it for you? It you have sheet music in the northern style for it.” Oh, anything but that. Literally anything._

_“No that’s completely unnecessary. Particularly not right now. I’ll just… sing it for you!” Victor finally took note of Yuuri’s dress, which had slipped his mind until now, and blushed. He whole heartedly agreed with Yuuri’s assessment that now was not a good time to call the musicians._

* * *

He waited as Yuuri quickly ran through some sort of warm up exercises, and then began the piece. It was beautiful, fast paced one second then slowing to a crawl the next. Just like Yuuri he mused. What he didn’t understand was why Yuuri had chosen it. Selflessness? He was so lost in thought he didn’t register that Yuuri had stopped singing, still mulling over the lyrics.

_“Of course, it would be better with a harpsichord, fiddle and some more singers but that’s the general gist. Are you listening?” Victor snapped back as Yuuri playfully tapped his shoulder._

_“Oh. Yes. Umm… What’s its name?” It was hard not to laugh at Victor’s glassy eyes._

_“A new view of Omega-hood. It’s a mouthful. A friend of mine composed it, back in the east. But she was pretty set on western style.”_

_“What do you mean?” Yuuri Katsuki was fundamentally shaking his conceptions of reality. What did selflessness have to do with being an omega? They couldn't fight in battle, or protect themselves. They were fragile, and needed to be cared for. Omegas were just… Oh. He was just like his father wasn’t he?_

It was a delightful and scary experience to watch the man, who was so untouchable, hum in thought. You could practically see the cogs of his mind whirring away! “Omegas are the most selfless gender. We care for the sick and wounded when no one else will. We perform miracles and give away everything we have to help others. That’s what being an omega is. We’re not just pup incubators.” 

Victor had to admit, Yuuri Katsuki was interesting. A foreign omega who wasn’t foreign. A brilliant dancer yet completely unaware of his talent. Ready to take flight one minute and filled with pure confidence the next. He was a true enigma.

_Suddenly, a very displeased voice entered the room._

_“What the hell is going on!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. My friends have been telling me that I apologise too much, so this is the final time I'll apologise for:  
> . It not being accurate to history, or current culture  
> . my writing style  
> . or spelling or punctuation (unless it is utterly horrific)  
> Now to apologising for the switching POV's in the dialogue!  
> I also didn't intend for this to turn into a bit of feminist spiel. But here we go.  
> I hoped you liked it. (am I an anxiety ridden person who is second guessing every word I type?)  
> P.S I'm going to write more than one story at a time because my imagination is overactive. I don't know what to pick. So I'm asking for a bit of help: http://www.strawpoll.me/42549178


	6. Victor and Yuuri. What is the issue exactly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari makes an incorrect assumption and neither Victor nor Yuuri are in a position to deny this. So everyone runs with it. Victor is impulsive. Chris and Phichit finally meet up and end up exchanging stories about their best friends. We find out why Victor is the way he is, and why Victor's dad is creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Why did I write this? It was supposed to be fun. Oh well. It's here now. TW for: Suicide mention (not attempted), assumption of sexual assault (doesn't actually take place)

**This chapters all about familial bonds, so the music is:** [Hey Brother](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69Fb6XozEx8) **by Avicii. Because most of the characters would do just about anything for Victor and Yuuri.**

Y _uuri shuddered. We’re talking real, physical shuddering._

_“Mari nee-chan?” He spoke, turning around slowly and cautiously._

_“Katsuki Yuuri! What is a random Alpha, correction Alpha prince, doing in the apartments? Unaccompanied!”_

_“Mari nee-cha..”_

_“It’s not Yuuri’s fault!” Victor suddenly interrupted, pushing himself up from where he had been sitting, raising himself to Mari’s height and staring her dead straight in the eyes._

_“I don’t care who you are Nikiforov, you will leave this apartment right now. And you will not come back in here, or anywhere near my brother for that matter, until I say so. Or I will rip you from limb to limb with nothing but my teeth. Are we clear?” Mari spat out at Victor, who was actually visibly shrinking under the weight of her fury. Huh._

_“Uh… uh. Uh.. Of course um.. Mari nee-chan?” Victor was literally unable to form words. It would be more hilarious if the situation wasn’t so dire. Yuuri had never seen Mari so angry. She was usually the Alpha who would tell two knot-heads to shut it, that’s what made her such a good diplomat. Now when Victor angled his voice up on the nee-chan, she gave him such a stare that Yuuri no longer doubted whether she would actually kill Victor with her bare hands. Or more accurately, canines._

She proceeded to shove Victor out of the room, slamming the door behind him. What a morning.

* * *

_“Yuuri? Yuuri sweetheart? Yuuri!” Mari knelt down beside her shaking brother, curled up in the foetal position. Just what had that Nikiforov brat done! Of course, she knew his reputation, who didn’t? He was precisely why Mari had dragged Yuuri out of the party so quickly and taken such care to ensure they weren’t followed. She had hoped that the twin giddiness between Yuuri and Victor had just been alcohol. The crown prince of the north surely wasn’t the same little kid he had been, and clearly she couldn’t protect her little brother, no matter what she tried._

_“Please don’t… don’t… No!” Oh shit. Mari’s heart physically fell through the floor. She was really going to kill this Nikiforov. She didn’t care about the repercussions anymore._

_“Mari? Nee-chan. I’m so… hic. sorry. Didn’t… hic. mean to upset you.”_

_“Yuuri. You didn’t do anything wrong. Nothing.”_

_“Yes I… hic… did. I brought an alpha here.”_

_“Yuuri. Not your fault. Okay? His fault.” Mari was literally unable to form complete sentences, with all the anger seething through her veins._

_“Just don’t kill him please. You can’t kill him.” Mari’s brother grabbed her by the shoulders, whispering with such conviction it was like he was shouting._

_“Yuuri, I…” Mari stopped herself when she saw that Yuuri’s eyes were glazed over. He wasn’t thinking straight. Plus, now was not the time to make impulsive decisions. She couldn’t very well go and murder the Crown Prince in broad daylight, even if half the palace were hung over. What would happen to Hatsetsu? To her parents? Yuuri? No. She had to be sneaky about this. Luckily, she had some contacts in the palace, plus some of the visiting Omegas did owe her favours. A small smile appeared on her lips, despite the situation. She fully intended to make good on her promise to Victor. He wouldn’t know what hit him._

* * *

Well that went well. Victor was back in his room, sulking. He had proceeded to rip up all of his cushions, destroy his bed, even rip some wood furnishings in two. His father would kill him, but he didn’t care right now. He was halfway through ripping up a priceless copy of some manuscript, little bits of paper scattered around him, when Chris literally ripped his door of its frame. He should have expected that when he barricaded the door though.

* * *

_“Victor! What the hell is going on?” He winced and threw a chair, which Chris narrowly avoided, resulting in it flying out a glass window. That would be expensive._

_“Right. Okay. You’re not going to tell me and just sulk?” He yelled out a low moan in response._

_“Let’s not further destroy your room then. How about we let the nice servants get back to work, and we go hunting? You can even bring Makkachin.” Chris gestured to the still sleeping dog. Living with Victor had given Makkachin nerves of steel. She hadn’t so much as yipped when he had caught (fortunately) some kids trying to get her to climb a tree. Dogs don’t belong in trees for a reason._

Five minutes latter he and Makkachin were dragging along a very stubborn Victor. Makkachin more literally. But as soon as they reached the forest, Victor completely changed. His pupils thinned, ears perked up and overall posture seemed to improve. Progress?

An hour later, Chris was sure that this was definitely not progress. Victor hadn’t even spoken to him since they entered the forest, simply killing everything in sight. Birds, deer even a random reindeer. They were going to clear out the entire forest at this rate.

_“Victor? Maybe don’t kill everything?” Victor made a non-committal noise and turned towards a tree. He shot an arrow. Then another. Before Chris knew it all the trees around them were full of, precise, perfect arrows. This was even worse than he thought._

_“No more hunting. This is not working. Why don’t we go to Yakov?”_

_“I thought you said Yakov wasn’t going to wake up?”_

_“We’ll just go and wake him up them.” Chris again dragged Victor out of the forest, though it was slightly more taxing due to the deep snow._

They’d just made it into the palace when a guard pulled Victor aside.

_“Your majesty. Your father would like to see you in his apartments.” Victor followed the guard away, despite Chris’s futile protests. He sighed and walked off. Perhaps he should just go and annoy Yuri. He did need some cheering up._

Hilariously he didn’t notice the beta bouncing towards him, until he was literally in front of his face.

“ _You must be the Marquess Giacometti! Nice to meet you. I’m Phichit, Yuuri’s friend. I need details.”_

_“What is going on? Why, what, how. Who? Huh…” He had no idea who this Phichit person was, but Yuuri? Maybe that’s why Victor was upset._

_“Do I have to repeat myself?” Chris swallowed at Phichits words._

_“I don’t know anything. Victor’s been sulking all day.” Phichit took in the wet leather of his boots and the tussled hair and decided that he might be telling the truth after all. But that didn’t mean he was off the hook, as the designated best friend of Yuuri, even if he did look happy and friendly, that didn’t mean he wasn't to skin Nikiforov and his friend alive. He just liked to be subtle. Well as subtle as he could be._

_“Well after Victor came in this morning, Yuuri’s just been crying. FOR HOURS. So, who’s sulking?”_

_“What? He what?” Chris racked his brain, coming up with a hastily scrawled note last night. Oh god. Being slightly tipsy, he had not truly comprehended how Victor might see that note._

_“You sound like you know something.”_

_“I know that Victor wouldn’t do what you think he did.”_

_“You’re sure?”_

_“He’s not that kind of alpha.”_

_“No-one is.” This Phichit was keeping him on his toes, he’d never met such a good debater before._

_“Just give him the benefit of the doubt? At least let me ask him what's going on before you tie him to a stake and set him alight, okay?” Chris wondered how he ended up trying to defend his best friend’s life._

_“Fine. Where is he?”_

_“With his father.” Chris had gotten so caught up with the games today that he’d forgotten about Victor and his father. Today was definitely going to end badly._

_“Why don’t we trade stories until he’s done then? From the sounds of it, he’s definitely impulsive and stubborn, I bet you have some good ones.” Why let Victor’s father spoil their fun? He could comfort him later._

* * *

Pad. Pad. Pad. Victor carefully followed the Guard across the now silent hallways, perfectly cleaned from last night. Smile. Smile. Smile. Eyes up, smile wide. You know how to do this. They reached the end of the long hallway, standing in front of an imposing door. His father did always have a flair for dramatics.

_“Come in.” Victor took a deep breath and entered the room. Deep, and dark._

_“Victor. You’ve always been such a good child. Even in your teenage years. But now, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. You’re just being silly. I brought all these omegas over for you, and you haven’t spoken to a single one. Instead, you stay in your room and rip up furniture! Then I find out you’ve been busy visiting some silly lower-class omega, who isn’t worthy of you at all. Yuri would be a much better king than you. He knows his place. You know what? Why don’t you just go and kill yourself. Then everyone, including the country, would be better off. If you don’t do that, I might as well just send you to the fronts again. It’s the only thing you’re good at, but even then you never win anything.” Victor knew his father was wrong. Heck. Even Chris had told him he was wrong. But having them screamed at you, well that was a different matter._

_“Look Vitya. I love you. You can’t see it yourself, but that omega is bad for you. These omegas are trained to help you with your… outbursts. That’s why I sent him away, you were getting too attached. You’ll understand one day.” With that, Victor was swept out of the room and led back to his own._

_Once he was left alone, he sank to his knees and choked out, “Only mama... is allowed to call me Vitya.” At that, the walls closed in around him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I have no idea what the response to this will be. If you want I can re-work this to keep the story light-hearted. I suppose I'm not that kind of writer though.  
> Keep in mind:  
> Sexual assault is real, happens, is not funny or a joke. Support those around you.  
> Suicide is again real, happens is not funny or a joke. It also has the added fact that it is the lowest point of someone's life. It might seem hard to fathom, but that doesn't make the person ill, or crazy. They just need love, and help.  
> This is not how real parents should behave. Victor's father, while not being physically abusive, is what I would class as emotionally abusive.  
> Everyone's experience is different, and valid. This is not meant to be a caricature or rose tinted view in any way.  
> Chris is not being an amazing friend right now. Don't just leave your friends and forget about them. but also take some mental health time. I also get the sense he's slightly out of his depth.  
> I still need help deciding what to do in tandem with this: http://www.strawpoll.me/42549178  
> I hope my writing isn't too angst for you! I'll give you something sweet (I think) next Sunday.  
> Again: this is my first time doing anything like this, and I want to improve so I appreciate feedback if you have any!  
> (Fun day: I forgot formatting existed. Does it actually help determine view point? I can just get rid of it if.)


End file.
